


Lullaby

by skullsandfairylights



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullsandfairylights/pseuds/skullsandfairylights
Summary: Kyo has been left alone to look after baby Hajime for a few hours. It'll be fine. Right?





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished rewatching the 2001 anime series and I'd had this idea during the episode when Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Momiji go to the hot spring. When I finished, I just had to write it.
> 
> It may be out of character and I have probably taken a few creative liberties, it's almost 1 am and part of me is yelling that I should be finishing my essay rather than writing fan fiction. Oh well. 
> 
> Another note, while I have read some of the manga, I haven't read that much so most of my knowledge comes from the 2001 anime and the wikia. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading :) x

Kyo was losing his mind. When Tohru had said that she was needed to work a late shift, he hadn’t fully realised that the task of looking after their child, would be left to him. Of course, when Tohru had pointed this fact out to him, Kyo was sure it’d be fine. He was a father now after all, he could look after his 19-month-old baby by himself for a few hours, he wasn’t completely hopeless. Besides, if Yuki could look after his son for a whole week without help, then Kyo could definitely manage.

          It had started out fine – possibly because Tohru had left a full list of Hajime’s favourite foods, toys and books as well as an outline for when he should eat, bathe and sleep. Kyo had followed the list perfectly and everything was fine until bath time. There was no trouble getting the baby into the bath, but when it was time to get out, Hajime outright refused, resorting to screaming his lungs out when Kyo had had enough and just picked the child up.

          “Yeah, yeah, you don’t wan’a get out, I get it, but if you don’t then you’re not gonna go to sleep on time.” Kyo mumbled as he gently used a towel to pat Hajime dry. Thinking that the boy was just cold, Kyo quickly wrestled him into his pyjamas, hoping that would quiet down his shrieks. Unfortunately, Hajime just continued to cry.

          Kyo lifted the boy into his arms and carried him through to the boy’s bedroom. He moved over to the bookcase and pulled out some books that Kyo recognised as being favourites. Whenever Hajime had cried like this in the past, a good story usually quietened him down. So, Kyo sat down in the armchair and wrestled the crying baby so that he was sat on one of Kyo’s thighs and so that the first book was open in front of him.

          It wasn’t often that Kyo would read to Hajime. He felt weird reading books aloud. It reminded him of being back at school even if the books he read now were block books with lots of pictures. But Kyo was determined. He read book after book, but Hajime just wouldn’t settle.

          With a sigh, Kyo dropped the books to the floor, and lifted Hajime to eye-level. “What’s wrong?” He stared his child down, “You can’t be hungry, you only ate half an hour ago.” He lifted Hajime higher and sniffed. “You don’t need changing. I did everything on the list, so what’s wrong?” Hajime just continued to cry and Kyo could feel his anger rising. Taking a deep breath, Kyo stood up and brought Hajime close to his chest. Making small bobbing movements, Kyo walked circuits around the room, desperately wishing he would just calm down.

          Kyo then began to wonder whether he would be able to call someone for help – apart from Yuki, that damned rat. That is, until he heard the front door open and close and then a melodic voice call “Kyo, Hajime, I’m home.”

          With a sigh of relief, Kyo turned towards the door, just in time to see his wife appear in the doorway. “Oh no, what’s happened?”

          “I don’t know! After his bath, he just started crying and he wouldn’t stop.”

          “Oh dear, is someone a bit cranky?” Tohru addressing the smallest in the room. At the sound of her voice, Hajime’s cries began to slow. He held out his arms towards his mother who easily took him from her husband’s hold. “Or did you just miss me?” She asked with a smile.

          “Well he wasn’t the only one,” Kyo replied, “though I didn’t cry about it the whole time!”

          “Kyo! He’s just a baby. All these emotions and feelings are brand new to him, he just doesn’t know how to deal with them.” Tohru smiled up at her husband who leaned down to peck her lips. Tohru’s cheeks flushed, just like the did every time, despite being married for almost five years.

          Suddenly, Hajime seemed to realise that the attention wasn’t on him anymore and began to fuss. Tohru looked down on him as she said, “Well, I think it’s bed time for a certain little boy.” Gently, she bobbed up at down as she softly sang,

          “Who’s in the forest strolling?

          The birds and the bees sing Ha-ji-me,

          The frogs in the pond are calling,

          Ha-ji-me, yes, it’s true!

          The trees raise their leaves together,

          Who needs the sun when we’ve got you?”

          As she sang, Kyo stood back and watched in awe as his son’s eyes slowly closed, head resting comfortably against her shoulder. After singing the verse a few times, Tohru gently lowered Hajime into his crib before tiptoeing over to her husband at the door.

          “That was amazing, you’re incredible.” Kyo whispered, not wanting to undo his wife’s hard work.

          “It was nothing, really.” Tohru said, her cheeks the colour of rose petals. Kyo shook his head, one day his wife would learn to take a compliment.

          “Say, where’d you learn that song? I feel like I recognise it from somewhere?” Kyo asked as the couple headed to their bedroom next door.

          “You don’t remember?” Tohru asked with a giggle. Kyo shook his head. “It’s the song Momiji made up. The first time we went to the Hot Springs?”

          “That time you fainted in the spring?”

          Tohru nodded her head, “That’s right.”

          “Huh, I’m surprised you remember it.”

          “Well,” Tohru looked to the corner of the room, pausing in her task of getting her nightclothes ready. “after mom died, I didn’t really sing all that much. That was probably one of the first songs, besides, it was my first trip with you and Yuki, I didn’t want to forget a single thing!” Tohru suddenly looked up with a big smile and Kyo fell in love with her all over again.

          Dropping his nightclothes, Kyo made his way around the bed and pulled Tohru into a tight hug. He would always be afraid of hugging her, but that would never stop him from doing it. He whispered silent words into her hair before saying, “Huh, well, I guess I better thank that rabbit, the next time I see him.”  


End file.
